The present invention relates to fishing tackle boxes or containers adapted for use by fishermen to store and transport their tackle, bait, fishing accessories, and other equipment, and more particularly relates to molded plastic fishing tackle boxes. Such boxes or containers could, of course, also be used by hobbists, handymen, workmen and others to store and transport their tools, equipment and the like.
Molded plastic tackle boxes of a variety of different structures and designs have been known and used in the past. Generally, they have included a molded plastic bottom part and a molded plastic lid. The bottom part includes integral side walls, end walls and a bottom wall and an open top which permits facile access to the interior of the bottom part. A hinge or hinges connect the lid with one of the side walls of the bottom part. The lid is adapted to be moved between a closed position wherein the lid overlies and closes the upper, open end of the bottom part and a open position.
In the past, tackle boxes have also included one or more movable molded plastic storage trays that are linked together and to the bottom part. These trays often include integral, internal walls that divide the interior of the trays into separate storage compartments. When the tackle box is closed, the trays are closely disposed, one on top of the other, within the interior of the box. When the box is opened, the trays may be moved upwardly and laterally with respect to each other and with respect to the bottom part so that tackle, baits, fishing accessories and other equipment being stored in the trays and in the bottom part are readily accessible to the fisherman.
Prior fishing tackle boxes have also included plastic polyfoam strips that may be used to secure jigs, poppers, hooks and other lures. Such boxes have sometimes accommodated removable racks for holding baits, tackle, fishing accessories and other equipment. These racks were adapted to be secured to the side of a boat, dock or the like by screws or similar fasteners.
A latch or latches have often been used to maintain the lid in its closed position. These latches are often mounted on the other side wall of the bottom part of the prior box.
With the prior tackle boxes, a fisherman had the choice of either leaving the box open while he was fishing or he had to open the box each time he wanted to gain access to the items of tackle, baits, fishing accessories or other equipment being stored in the box. Leaving the tackle box opened presented a risk. The box could be tipped over, and its contents spilled, when bumped or when the fisherman's boat rocked. Water or other causal objects might get into the box. Having to open the box frequently was, however, bothersome and awkward particularly when the box was in a boat in rough weather. Another alternative was to take items of tackle, baits, accessories and equipment needed for day's fishing out of the box at the beginning of the day and store them on the boat deck, racks, the dock, or the ground. This risked losing the removed items or having them stepped on during the course of the day.
Thus it has long been recognized in the art that it would be advantageous to have a fishing tackle box which would permit the temporary and safe storage of and the ease of access to selected items of tackle, bait, fishing accessories or other equipment outside the box while the box is closed. In this regard, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,497,377 issued to P. G. Lucas, Jr. on June 10, 1924; U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,021 issued Feb. 1, 1972 to Willard E. Fee; U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,182 issued Oct. 12, 1982 to Ronald J. Junkas, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,059 issued on Feb. 9, 1985 to John L. Papizan. To applicant's knowledge, none of the novel structures shown in the aforementioned patents have been embodied in commercially available tackle boxes.